1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure and the manufacture of an inductor, and more particularly, to an improvement of an inductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronic component, inductors are widely applied in the circuit of communication system, signal processing system, electrical filter, tank circuit, etc. Besides, as times change, size of the electronic components must be scaled down due to the volume reduction of electronic systems, wherein engineers are dedicated in reducing the size and the withstanding voltage of the inductors so as to eliminate the chances of arc generation.
Inductor is a passive component in electronic circuit and consisted of ferrite core and coil. In order to comply with different kinds of electronic circuits, there are various forms of inductors are developed. Moreover different forms of inductors usually have different inductance properties; for example, the inductance property of a choke inductor is obviously different from a coil inductor.
Please refer to FIG. 1, there is shown a stereo view of a conventional inductor. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional inductor comprises a winding portion P11 and two flange portions P12, wherein each the flange portion P12 has four wire accommodating portions P121. when manufacturing the conventional inductor, it needs to firstly wind four enameled wires P2 around the said winding portion P11, and then respectively disposing the two terminal ends of each enameled wires P2 on the wire accommodating portions P121.
Continuously referring to FIG. 1, and please simultaneously refer to FIG. 2, where a schematic assembly diagram of the conventional inductor and PCB board is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the two wire accommodating portions P121 located in the middle must to be shorted based on the electronic component characteristics, such that the four wire accommodating portions P121 are respectively contacted to first conductive plate P31 and second conductive plate P32 of PCB board P3, so as to make the said four enameled wires P2 be pairwise shorted to each other.
However, in the process of manufacturing the conventional inductor, due to the said two flange portions P12 are respectively disposed on the both ends of the winding portion P11, the number of turns and the length of the enameled wires are directly limited to the length of the winding portion P11, in this case, the size of the winding portion P11 usually have to be bigger for increasing the inductance characteristics of inductor, thus, the size of inductor would be increased. Therefore, how to strike a balance between the inductance characteristic and the size of inductor often let manufacturers and designers into a dilemma.
Inheriting to above description, due to the structure of conventional inductor disposed four wire accommodating portions P121 for respectively accommodating the both sides of each of the enameled wires, then shorting the enameled wires via the second conductive plate P32 of the PCB board P3; however, during the PCB board P3 manufacturing process, the second conductive plate P32 must to be bigger for being contact with two of the wire accommodating portions P121 and bigger conductive plate would increase the manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional inductor still have some shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an inductor.